Same and Different
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: A oneshot about what I think Ienzo's and Little Kairi's relationship might have been like. FRIENDSHIP! No pairings.


Little Kairi watched the boy with the book in his lap read from a distance. He was always there, it seemed. Even though he was almost never around. Kairi had to admit, she was curious about this boy. She didn't have many friends herself. Actually, she had one fare weather friend. She wasn't sure why she kept her around.

She wanted to talk to the boy. When she saw him, he was alone and on the lookout. Like he wasn't supposed to be there. _Maybe he snuck out. _Kairi thought.

_Today I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to him._

Kairi slowly went over the reading boy. He didn't move or acknowledge her presence.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "What's your name."

The boy with silver-purple hair looked up.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi said, pointing to herself.

The boy didn't say anything.

"You can read?" Kairi said.

"You can't?" the boy said, looking confused.

"No but my grandma reads to me sometimes or sometimes she tells me stories about something called a Keyblade War," Kairi said. "Doesn't your parents do that?"

The boy looked down sadly.

Kairi stared before muttering an "Oh."

The boy nodded.

"My parents are dead too," Kairi said.

The boy looked her in the eye. She looked… sad.

"I'm Ienzo," the boy said suddenly.

Kairi nodded.

"So, do you always read?" Kairi asked.

"On my free time," Ienzo said.

"Ok, I don't think I've seen you in school," Kairi said.

"I don't go to school," Ienzo said. "But I still learn."

"Oh?" Kairi said. "How?"

"Mr. Ansem teaches me," Ienzo said.

"Ansem the Wise?" Kairi said. "That's so cool."

Ienzo cracked a rare smile.

"Kairi!" a womans voice called.

"That's my grandma," Kairi said. "I have to go. Bye!"

Kairi ran off.

"Bye," Ienzo said quietly. Ienzo was shocked. No one his age had ever really talked to him. It was strange. He wished it would happen more.

"Ienzo," he recognized the voice of Even. The apprentice in charge of him. He sighed and went over to Even, ready for whatever scolding came him way.

All night he couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Kairi.

The next day Kairi went out early, hoping to see Ienzo. To her despair, he wasn't where he was when he came out.

It was Sunday, tomorrow she'd have to go back to school. She looked around, hoping to see something to do.

"Kairi," a voice called from the bushes.

Kairi attacked the bushes. Ienzo came out, leaves in his hair and Kairi lightly pounding on his head.

"Kairi," Ienzo said a little louder. Kairi stopped. Ienzo.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's ok," Ienzo said, climbing out of the bushes. He'd snuck out again today, Even, Ansem and Xehanort were too busy arguing to notice him sneaking away. Sure he'd get scolded later but, he wanted to see his friend again.

"So," she said. She noticed him looking around. "Did you sneak out?"

Ienzo nodded.

"Oh," she said. "Hey, come on, I know this really cool place in the woods, no one would find you there."

"Ok," Ienzo said.

"Just let me grab some ice cream and then we can go," Kairi said. "Wait here."

Ienzo nodded again and Kairi ran off in her excited way she usually did, leaving Ienzo alone by the bushes.

Ienzo didn't leave his guard down; he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Hopefully it would be a few hours before Even and Ansem noticed he was gone. Once again Kairi returned with a two Ice Cream bars.

"Here," she said.

Ienzo studied it for a second before taking it.

"Thank you," he said.

"Come on, let me show you that really cool place," Kairi said, leading him into the forest. After a little walking, they came to a large tree. There wasn't anything special about the tree, unless you looked up. At the top, there was a tree house. Nicely built and perfectly nested in the tree.

"My dad helped build it," Kairi said.

"It's really cool," Ienzo said.

"Come on, let's go up," Kairi said before running to the latter and quickly climbing up the latter to the top. From the top she called down to Ienzo. "It's fine. Come on up."

Ienzo went to the latter and pulled himself up, until he was at the top with Kairi.

The tree house wasn't big. Kairi made a nice little home out of it.

The two talked for an hour before wrestling around for a little. Neither was into wrestling but it was fun to do.

"Kairi," Kairi's grandma called in the forest. Kairi crawled to the edge of the tree house.

"Yes Grandma?" she called.

"It's time we went home," Grandma called.

"Ok," Kairi said. She turned back to Ienzo. "I need to go home."

"Ok," Ienzo said. Kairi went down and Ienzo followed. About 5 feet above the ground Ienzo misteped and ended up falling into the bushes.

"Ienzo," Kairi called.

"Oh dear," her Grandma said.

"I'm ok," Ienzo said.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked, looking at him cradle his arm to his chest with his other hand.

"Grandma, maybe we should bring him home so his arm can get looked at," Kairi suggested.

"I don't want to be a burden," Ienzo said, embarrassed.

"Nonsense," Kairi's Grandma said. "You're welcome to come if you want."

"My grandma's a healer," Kairi said, smiling with concern.

"Alright," Ienzo said, hesitantly.

Ienzo followed Kairi and her Grandma back to their house. When they got back, Kairi's Grandma looked more closely at Ienzo's arm.

"It looks ok, you could probably get away with just a brace on it," she said when she was done inspecting it. "Unless you want to put a whole cast on, just to be safe."

"Let's try the brace," Ienzo said. A brace would be easier to hide. He could probably slip by with it.

Kairi's Grandma left the room for a second to get the brace.

"Are you sure you don't want a cast?" Kairi asked.

'I'm sure," Ienzo said.

"Ok," Kairi said.

Kairi's Grandma put the brace on and the smiled at Ienzo.

"I think I need to go home now," Ienzo said.

"Of course," Kairi's Grandma said.

Ienzo leapt up off the chair he was in before heading to the door.

"Ienzo, wait," Kairi said. Ienzo turned around. Kairi was heading towards him.

"Here," she said holding out a blue flower to him.

"Thanks," Ienzo muttered in his soft voice.

"See you later," Kairi said before running off deeper into the house.

Ienzo put the flower gently in his pocket before sneaking back into the castle. When he got to his room he took the flower out of his pocket and took his book off his night stand. He opened the book to the page he was on and took his plain white bookmark out and replaced it with the blue flower. He smiled as he looked at it.

_I'm glad to have a friend like you Kairi. _He thought before laying down to rest after his overly exciting day.

**And there you have it. A sweet little oneshot that kept bugging me to death. Hate it when that happens.**

**It's ok now, it'll leave me alone and after a day or two, I'll think of something else that won't stop bugging me.**

**Yes, I have no proof that Kairi's Grandma was a healer. I really don't care. She struck me as the type to heal. So if you don't like it, that's your problem.**

**Reviews help me for the future! So, review. **


End file.
